The Catastrophic Chronicles of Luke & Leia
by DarkChocolate21
Summary: By Molly. The title is self explanatory. Luke enjoys blowing up things and Leia... she may look like her mother but is more like her father than she should be. Anakin doesn't go to the dark side but, er, there is still some dark in him.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_The Catastrophic Chronicles of Luke & Leia _is a collection of (very) short stories set during the twins' earlier years. Anakin doesn't turn to the dark side and the twins aren't separated. Luke is Anakin's Padawan and Leia is Obi-Wan's. These stories were originally drawn in comic form, but they had to be slightly edited to fit the story format. L&L are about 10 right now but will get older as time passes.

A/N: This story is slightly co-authored by my little brother Jack. He usually makes up whatever Luke does (and wishes he could do himself), and is responsible for some content. Jack is 9.


	2. Time Travel Part 1

**Luke and Leia's _Peculiar_ Time Travel Adventure – Part 1**

"What are you working on, Ani?" Padme asked.

"You really want to know?"

"Of course I do."

"A time machine. I don't know if it'll work though; I haven't tested it."

"Well, be careful, don't blow yourself up."

"Oh, I won't blow myself up, but I could send myself to prehistoric times if I'm not careful. But I will be, don't worry, Padme."

"_A _time machine _What the heck is he thinking…?"_

_A Few Hours Later_

Anakin pressed the ignition button, and heard a big ZAP! "Ani, quit working, it's time for dinner!"

"_Dinner was two hours ago!_ _Eureka!_" He had successfully sent himself back in time! Anakin couldn't wait to tell Obi-Wan, they had devised a plan if Anakin would ever manage to build a time machine. But first, of course, he had to send himself back to the present. "_Why does that zap have to be so loud?_"

Meanwhile, Leia had heard a loud zap coming from her father's workroom while trying to do homework. "Alright, that's the last straw." She got up and marched out of her room to find Anakin. "Dad! I'm _trying _to do my homework here! What're you doing, anyway?"

"Leia, go get your brother! I want you guys to see something." He telepathically told Obi-Wan, "_Remember where we're sending 'em?_"

"_Oh yes, this will be quite intriguing._"

"I got him! Now what?" Leia was curious; she wanted to find out what was making all that zapping.

"You know that thing I was working on and I always had the KEEP OUT sign up? Well, not only do you get to see it, you guys can try it out!"

Luke hoped it was a new device for blowing up things. "Whatisitwhatisitwhatisitwhatisitwhatisitwhatisitwhatisit?"

"Don't over-excite yourself, Luke. Or is it too late?"

"This is my best invention yet! It's a _time machine_!"

"COOL! I wanna try!" Luke wanted to jump right in, but Leia was more apprehensive.

"Has it been tested?"

"I had just sent myself back in time 2 hours when you heard the zap."

"Neat! Where are we going?"

"I'll be a surprise." Anakin winked at Obi-Wan.

Luke and Leia entered the small cylinder-shaped time machine and closed the door. "Have fun! You'll have an interesting time!" Obi-Wan shouted through the glass.

ZAP!

Obi-Wan and Anakin laughed for about 10 straight minutes.

The twins found themselves literally in the middle of nowhere. "Phooey. Sand."

"Are we in the past or the future? Why did Dad send us here? This place is bor—"

Suddenly, a large vehicle came very close to crashing into them while going so fast it looked like a blur. "Ok, what was that?"

"I know what that thing was! A _podracer!_" I saw those on the NASPOD 500!"

"Luke, you watch too much holo-TV. But why did they put us in the middle of a racetrack? Do they _want _us to get killed?"

"Well, there's a big stadium thing. Should we go there?"

"Considering our situation, yes. But try not to be seen. If this is the future, _we _could be at that stadium and going there would freak ourselves out. Got it?"

"Um, the don't be seen part, yea."

A little while later… 

Qui-Gon Jinn was surveying the rest of the stadium during the race. "_Huh? Why are there Padawans here?_" He had spotted a couple of kids in what were no doubt Jedi uniforms.

"_After the race I should talk to them._" Anakin was just coming in for the third lap.

"Here comes Skywalker!"

"_Here come Skywalkers? _Oh no! Leia, _they knew we were coming_! They just announced that we were here! Hide!" Leia ducked behind a riser. Luke laid down and tried to cover himself with sand.

"Idiot! That won't work!" Leia pulled him behind the riser.

"What kind of stadium is this?"

"I have no clue. I think it's a group of people spying on us pretending to be podrace spectators. Something's up, and I _really_ want to know where we are and why Dad and Obi-Wan sent us here. Come on, we should get out of here before they start looking for us." Luke and Leia went to the edge of the stadium and back around the outside. They found that far off in the distance there was a city.

"There's our best bet."

Meanwhile…

"I don't want to miss out on the celebrating, but I have a little business to take care of. I'll be right back." Qui-Gon had seen the two apprentices suddenly hide and then race out of the stadium. He wanted to know what they were up to.

"How are we ever going to get to that city before dark? There's no way!" Leia had told him not to be seen but…

"Yes. We don't have a choice. We'll have to ask for help."

"Hey, look Leia! Maybe that guy can help us." Leia turned around to see a man walking toward them. She sensed the Force was surrounding him.

"I think he's a Jedi, Luke. He could probably help us!"

"Hey Mister, are you a Jedi?"

"Luke!"

"Yes, young one, I am. My name is Master Qui-Gon Jinn. And you are?"

"_Remember Luke, don't give your last name to strangers._ My name's Leia and he's Luke. Pleased to meet you."

"I saw you come into the stadium and you looked lost. If you need any help, I'd be happy to help you."

"Yes! Please! We have no clue where we are! Our dad built a time machine and sent us here! We don't know why or if we are in the past or the future! Could you at least tell us where we are, Master Jinn?"

"Well, you are on Tatooine and the race you just saw was the Boonta Eve Podrace. The city over there is Mos Espa. Your predicament sounds quite peculiar, but I think you probably come from the future, since no one has ever heard of an actual time machine being made. It could've been kept quiet, though. You can't be too far into the past or future because the Jedi now wear the same uniform you have. Unfortunately, I can't help you get back to your own time, but I'm sure your father has control over when you come back if you don't."

"The time machine didn't come with us, so Dad can send us back whenever he wants to! Well, at least we're not stuck. Thank you so much."

"You can come with me if you'd like. Hopefully you're not stranded here too long and can meet my apprentice and some others. They are very kind people, I'm sure they wouldn't mind you tagging along, especially if you're stranded."

"You're a lifesaver, Master Jinn! How can we ever repay you?"

"No need, just work hard on your studies and training, the galaxy needs a few more good Jedi."

"Okay." They followed the reserved Master to a small swoop bike that he had used to reach the stadium.

"Hop on and hold on." The journey didn't take very long, and they pulled up to a small hovel in the city. Luke and Leia followed Qui-Gon through the door. "Sorry I'm late, I had to rescue these two. This is Luke and this is Leia."

Luke began to explain. "Um, hi. We are lost. This is a very long story, but I'll tell it fast. Our dad built a time machine and sent us here. We don't know if we are in the past or the future, and we can't get back until he sends us back. So we're stuck."

"Oh, you poor things. I'm Shmi, and this is Jar-Jar and my son, Anakin." Padme had already gone back to the ship.

"Our dad's name is Anakin too! Cool!"

"That podrace you were at? I won it."

"_You _won it? Wow! I wish I could do that!"

"Luke, you'd blow yourself up in two seconds."

"True, but it'd still be fun."

"You're nuts." Leia whispered to Anakin, "My brother is loony. I can't believe he's actually my twin."

"I heard that."

"But you are loony."

"No, I just like to blow up stuff." Anakin stifled a laugh. "What?"

"Want to see my protocol driod? I'm not done with him yet but I'll show you."

"Sure." But a few seconds later, there was a ZAP! Luke and Leia had disappeared in a flash of light.

This time it took a little longer than before, Leia guessed they had unraveled the fabrics of time and they were raveling themselves up again. Another ZAP! and they were back in the safety of their own home.

To Be Continued 

**A/N: That was probably the longest chapter I've ever written:D**


	3. Time Travel Part 2

**Luke and Leia's _Weird and Utterly Strange_ Time Travel Adventure**

"Hey! What's going on here? We wanna know!" Luke and Leia banged on the door, but before they could open it, Obi-Wan pushed the button.

"Anakin? Where's Luke? Nothing has exploded/crashed/demolished in the past half-hour! I'm getting worried!"

"Oh, uh, hm, well—"

"I see that time machine is working. Did you—"

"They're perfectly safe, Padme, I promise! They're in good hands!"

"Who's?"

"Ours, I'm hoping."

"What? You sent them—"

"But, but, I mean, isn't this more fun than just telling them?"

"Are you _sure _they're safe?"

"Positive."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Dang! Where are we going _now_?" One ZAP! later, and Luke and Leia were dumped in front of a small café. "Ok…"

Luke piped up, "We've been here before! We passed this place when Mom was taking us to the palace on Naboo! Remember?"

"Oh yea, I remember this place! We went by that little coffee shop."

"Coffee?"

"Yea, Luke, but you wouldn't like it. _Trust me._"

"Why wouldn't I like it?"

"_Luke + coffee BAD. _Uhh, because it's _really gross_."

"Can't I try it once? Please?"

"Fine. Just will you promise to quit bugging me?"

"OK! I'll be good!" Anything that his sister was apprehensive to letting him try has _got _to be good.

A little while later… 

"COFFEE!" Luke was, in fact, literally bouncing off the walls. Leia, who knew this was coming, was holding up a sign saying,

I am in NO WAY, SHAPE OR FORM related to the hyper kid.

Eventually she asked the shop owner, "Do you want me to get him out of here? He already drove out all your other customers, I'll understand completely."

"Please! If you don't mind me saying, the kid's a menace!"

"I know. I should have never let him have coffee in the first place. Got any… decaf?"

"OooohmorecoffeformeIwantitpleasegimmenownownow!"

"Okay, Luke, here you go…" Luke immediately drank the entire cup, felt woozy, fell on the ground and went to sleep. "Thanks for the extra sleeping pill. I'll take him from here."

Dragging Luke across the street was not an easy task. "Did you eat bricks for breakfast or something?" While directly in the middle of the street, Leia looked down the street to find someone running directly in their path. "Wait! Stop!" But, as she could see, it was some lady in a dress running frantically, looking everywhere but straight.

"OOF! Oh no! I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"Oh, that's ok, it's just that your dress got kind of messed up. It's very pretty, what's the occasion?"

"I'm getting married tod—" She gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"What?"

"I'm so stupid! Our marriage was supposed to be a secret, and I just told a Jedi!"

"Why is it a secret?"

"Well," she started to whisper, "might as well tell you now. I'm marrying a Jedi, and Jedi aren't supposed to get married! Wait… do I know you?"

"From where? Oh, wait! That podrace place! You were there!"

"Hey, you haven't changed a bit after… 10… years?"

"Remember we traveled through time. Our dad just dumped us here."

"Why the heck does he keep doing that, I'd like to know."

"Yea, I tried asking him, but his friend and former master just pressed the button again before I got the chance. But I'm gathering clues and hopefully I can figure it out. But since you seemed to be in such a hurry, I won't bother you any more. Congratulations!"

"Oh, right. Thanks!"

Luke was waking up. "What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"Oook."

ZAP!


End file.
